Captive Of My Dark Desires
by Aza Riss
Summary: Sam had a hard past. Now at the age of 21 shes's trying to move on and forget about it. But Little did she know that sometimes the littlest things from your past life came back to hunt you. Even when you try to leave them behind… Will someone save her..?


**Hello everyone! Soooooo this is my first story in fanfiction, so please when you read this and review it. Don't be mean. -_- just let me know what you think, and maybe how can i make my story better.**

**So! Right now i'm not really sure where i'm going with this, so like i said please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you. Enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own DP. :'( **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**SAM:**_

Downtown Amity Park was usually a very noisy and busy place in the daylight. But at midnight, it was rather quite and calm. I walk quietly through the streets. Enjoying the moonlight, and possibly the only time I might have to myself.

I was tired. It took all my effort to not fall to the ground. But that's how hospitals make you feel at the end of the day. Even though I had only worked a shift of eleven hours, I feel like I have been up for twenty-four. Being a nurse was a tough job, you truly had to be a strong person. And even thought I was all that, I was still wiped at the end of the day. I dint live far from the hospital (which I was glad for), so I was home in a matter of fifteen minutes.

The apartment I lived in wasn't anything grand. But throughout time and with a little decoration here and there I had made it home. Quietly and skillfully I enter and moved through the medium size apartment, trying to not awake anyone. I was on the way to my bedroom, but on the way there I came to a stop and enter another bedroom, which clearly even in the dark you could see was all pink. Finally my eyes adapting to the dark, I could see a little blond haired girl who slept peacefully, like she had no worries. I just sigh with content at the sight of the little sleeping angel. I loved this little girl so much. She was the main reason why I was up everyday and doing something with my life. I don't want this little girl to suffer at all, and I vow to make a better future for her no matter what.

After a while of being lost in my thoughts and watching the little girl sleep, I quietly started to leave until I notice something and stop. Next to the sleeping girl lay a small and very familiar looking doll that had an outfit of a ballerina, black long locks, and big beautiful amethyst eyes. I lost my breathing for a second. How had the child gotten that doll? Had she gone through my stuff again? What else had she found?

Panicked, I quickly moved next to the child's bed ready to take away the doll, but stop yet again. Letting out a sigh of frustration I realize if I did this, I might wake up the child. Leading to the girl waking up, might lead into asking me why I'm taking the doll away, and that might lead into more question that I wouldn't want to answer.

I dint want this to happen, so after thinking about it for a couple of seconds I decided I would just deal with it tomorrow. I was just to tired to do something about it right now. But I knew I needed to do something fast, and see how I can take the doll away from the little girl without she noticing or asking questions.

Quietly again I moved and exit out of the room, gently closing the door. I then moved to the room in front of it and stepped inside. In the center of that room was a bed, where a women in her late forties appear to sleep. At first she looked as if she rested peacefully. But if you looked closure, her face portrayed a look of agony and sweat formed in her forehead. Rapidly I noticing this, moved across the room and approach the women's bed. I sat down on the side of the bed and check to see if she was ok.

Softly I spoke to her.

"Mom. Mom. Wake up. What's wrong?"

_**Pamela:**_

Suddenly I felt someone next to me and I open my eyes, rapidly sitting up and shaking. I looked up with fear not recognizing the person in front of me, until I realize it was just my daughter Sam. I stop shaking. No one was here to take me away I realize. To take us away…

"Mom. Are you ok? You look as if your about to be sick."

I heard my daughter asking me questions, but I remain silent. I couldn't even look at her. I was having that horrible nightmare again. That nightmare that wouldn't let me rest in piece. Only I knows what horrible things hunt me every night. Memories and secrets that lay in my conscience, things that must remain in the dark. I must be more careful, or Sam will start asking questions again. And Sammy must never know the truth. I most protect them. I must protect us. Or else…

I mentally sigh. I dint want to think of my past right now. I only wanted to rest in peace for one night.

From the corner of my eye I saw as my daughter Sam reached across my nightstand and turn the night lamp on. I knew Sam was looking at me with a curious, yet worried expression. I knew any minute now my daughter would start asking more questions. And I don't want that to happen. I don't want to do this I though to myself, but I had to distract my daughter. So I did what I always did when Sam try to approach me. I was going to pushed my own daughter away.

_**SAM: **_

A couple of seconds pass and I reached across my mother's nightstand and turns the night lamp on, taking a good look at her with worry eyes. What is wrong with her, I said to myself.

More minutes pass and no ones spoke. Finally deciding to break the silence and I started to speak, only at the same time my mother found her voice and said something. Although it wasn't what I was expecting.

"What Samantha? Dint you see I was asleep? Look at the time. Its almost 2am. You certainly pick the most awful times to talk to someone honey. "

I stop. I couldn't believe it. A moment ago my mother looked like she was troubled about something, and now she-…she's reprimanding me about waking her up? I was lost at words.

"Well Sam, what is it? Your not just going to wake me up and not say anything".

I still dint know what to say. Quickly I felt anger starting to built inside me. Why was my mother acting like this? I was just checking on her to see if she was ok and-…this was the way she acted ? Before doing or saying something I was going to regret, I just got up and started walking out of the bedroom. But before I exit I turn around and faced my mother.

Politely and with a soft voice I spoke. " I apologize mother, I was just checking on you. But now if you excuse I'll leave you to rest. Good night."

Before she could reply back with an unnecessary comment that would probably leave me even more annoyed, I exit completely out of the bedroom and closed the door. Finally heading to my own bedroom. Once I was there, settle down, and finally in my bed silently I started to cry.

That is what happened every time I try to help or do something for someone. They just pushed me away or where unappreciative of my help. Even though I knew better, I couldn't help it. I had a soft heart for those who where helpless. And my mother had look like she was suffering from something, and I just wanted to help.

But my mistake. I dint know why I even tried. If at all, the only thing my mother was probably suffering about was the fact that she wasn't living the way she use to seven years ago. Pamela Mason was so used to her entire life being filled with luxury and riches, but all that change when…

I sigh. I dint even want to think about my past anymore. The only thing I want to do is move on, forget about my past, and have a better future. Slowly I started to drift, until finally I fell asleep. Dreaming about how wonderful my life will be in the future.

But Little did I know that something the littlest things from your past life came back to hunt you, once…or twice. Even when you try to leave them behind…

**WOW! A lot of secrets to be discover! ****What happen to Sam's family? Who is her mother scared about? And why? Who is this person? Will Sam have the happy ending she always had wanted? Tune in to the next chapter to see!**

**And please Review! Let me know what you think! Thank you. Till next tine**


End file.
